


he died like a true knight

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Battle, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Enemy Lovers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers, Sylvain's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: "Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids… And made a promise about dying together? Well, it seems we’re about to kill each other.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	he died like a true knight

**Author's Note:**

> based off of felix and sylvain's unique dialogue when directly fighting each other.  
> 

Fighting numerous enemies armed with his horse and lance, Sylvain Jose Gautier was a strong man to have in battle. Though he seemed to go through life with a whirlwind of impulsive, reckless actions, his demeanor changed dramatically every time he went at it with an opposing team. Not a single smirk or flirty gaze could be found on his face, and he held himself nearly fearlessly. However, there was one conflict that he was actively avoiding this time. A smaller man, with inky blue hair, watchful eyes, and a beautiful face was present on the battlefield, though not on his side. 

_Felix Hugo Fraldarius._

His childhood best friend, and the man that he had loved for years. Despite flirting with any lady he saw (and generally faking his feelings, anyway), he knew deep down in his heart that it was Felix that he wanted – always Felix. His feelings were reciprocated, though rarely expressed by Felix, the two were an item. Always bickering, but staying by each other’s side, they couldn’t be torn from the other no matter how hard someone tried. 

However, things fell apart between the two when Sylvain went down a path that Felix refused to tread with him. They hadn’t spoken or even seen each other for at least a few years. Sylvain had thought of him often, but couldn’t bring himself to write a letter, knowing damn well that he was the reason for them being apart. When he had first seen Felix step out onto the field, his heart sank. Felix was strong, but no amount of strength could pull them out of this situation. There were many ways that this could go, and none of the probable courses of action were positive. One or both were going to die, and it would be by the other’s hand. Sylvain knew that Felix was incredibly strong - there was no way he would fall to petty soldiers. He wasn’t dumb enough to delude himself into thinking such a thing. 

A considerable amount of time passed before he had to face Felix. When he did, he stared him straight in the eye. He knew Felix well – even though he kept a straight face, Sylvain was aware that the darkness in his gaze reflected the hurt in his heart. 

… When the two were little, they made a promise. They promised to stick together until they died together. They had already been torn apart by war and opposing sides, but Sylvain had held on to the slight chance that perhaps, _perhaps_ , their relationship could be mended after the war. 

Not anymore. They might not even die together. 

”… Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids… And made a promise about dying together?” Sylvain tried his hardest to conceal the shake in his voice, but the raw emotion seeped into his words as he spoke. 

”I remember.” Curse the flatness in his voice, Felix’s ability to hide his emotions and suppress them for the sake of his duties – Sylvain could still read him like a book. Neither of them wanted to do this. 

If only things didn’t turn out this way. His hand tightens around his lance as he feels his heart break in two. “Well, it seems we’re about to kill each other.” 

”Sorry, Sylvain. You’ll die first.” Sylvain watched as Felix held up his blade. 

Was it selfish to hope that despite all of this, Felix still loved him? 

He charged forwards with his horse; his knuckles white from gripping his lance as tightly as possible. If Felix had to die, it would at least have to be quickly – the thought of him suffering until death made Sylvain’s heart hurt even more. 

He took a few hits, Felix’s sword sticking in between the weak points of his armour. Of course, he would know his body head to toe from their many days together – touching each other in bed, training together as partners, or when they got carried away with their lips, sucking bruises into the other’s skin. The stabbing pain that coursed through his body was intense, but he was used to throwing himself in front of a blade for the sake of saving friends’ lives. He could recall many a time he did such a thing for Felix himself. 

As much as the other was strong and quick on his feet, when Sylvain was able to dodge the jabs from his sword and successfully land a hit, his shield was no match for the Lance of Ruin. He watched as the weapon glowed amber and continued its trajectory to impale his former lover’s chest. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as Felix’s blue coat suddenly stained with dark, scarlet blood. Pulling the lance back out, the other collapsed onto the ground, his limbs limp. 

It was a stupid thing for Sylvain to show weakness in battle, but he couldn’t help himself – he jumped off his horse and kneeled beside Felix. His hair was coming out of his ponytail, waves of beautiful blue Fraldarius locks splayed across the grass. Sylvain’s eyes met Felix’s, though the life in his eyes was dulling quickly. He could only watch as the other coughed up blood from his failing lungs and spit out a final line, “I failed…” 

With that, Felix went limp, and Sylvain wailed. A scratched record could mimic the sound of his heartbroken cries. Throwing his lance aside, he pulled the man he loved so dearly into his arms. Fraldarius blood was splattering all over his armour, but he didn’t care - he just needed to hold Felix again. If only it could have been in bed, like they used to do, holding each other closely to get through the dark grasps of midnight. 

Desperate hands feel for Felix’s pulse, searching for any sign that he was still alive. He was strong, he could make it through this, right? _Right?_

Sylvain’s efforts were futile. His body was too cold, too limp, his head rolling back towards the ground, his arms swaying lifelessly. He didn’t want this, not at all. His tears fall and fall, staining every bit of Felix’s clothes. Gentle kisses were pressed all over the dead man’s cold cheeks. 

He stayed with Felix until the sun went down. The battle had been won and soldiers around him slowly retreated, but there was nothing anybody could do to separate Sylvain from Felix. His horse stuck around, but Sylvain stayed with the man’s corpse, holding him in his arms for hours. The sky was burning especially bright as the sun set, and as Sylvain turned his tear-stained cheeks and heartbroken eyes to the clouds, he imagined Felix’s soul leaving this world within the beautiful display of colours. 

By now, it was getting cold and dark, and Sylvain’s entire body ached. His own wounds were oozing with blood, and it was time for him to return home. Getting onto his horse, he pulled Felix along with him. Even though he killed him, he still loved him – no wound on his body would hurt more than the pain in his heart. He would honour Felix’s life, and the many memories the two had shared since their childhood, with a proper ceremony. The pitch black of the night swallowed the two whole as the clicks of Sylvain’s horse’s hooves echoed within the darkness, taking the lovers back home, where only one of them would live out the rest of their life. 

Sylvain Jose Gautier had killed Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
